1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high profile electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,895 issued on Feb. 10, 2004, discloses an electrical connector including a longitudinal insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and arranged along a longitudinal direction of the housing and a shielding member covering on the insulative housing for preventing EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). The housing is provided with a base portion, a mating room surrounding by four side walls extending upwardly from a bottom wall and a tongue portion protruding into the mating room from the bottom wall. The tongue portion defines a plurality of passageways extending downwardly through the bottom wall to receive the contacts.
With development of electronics technology, the distance between two adjacent contacts is required to be smaller and smaller in accordance to decreasing length of the electrical connector or increasing contact number of the electrical connector. That is to say, the rib walls partitioning two adjacent contacts become thinner. So the contacts would interfere with each other when the rib wall breaks under frequent connection and disconnection. The rib walls would also have some disadvantages, such as distortion, crack in molding of the passageways.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.